Hinges of the type wherein a pin passes through interfitting knuckles often require some means for preventing the hinge pin from becoming disengaged during operation. Most commonly the hinge pin includes a head at one end and is provided with means, such as a cotter pin, threaded nut, or the like at its opposite end, to prevent unintentional removal or backing out of the pin. For applications where only one end of the hinge axis is accessible (or simply for convenience) locking means is provided at the accessible end of the hinge. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,392,561 and 2,562,649 describe hinge pin retaining clips which are snapped into place after assembly of the hinge. U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,426 describes a U-shaped sheet metal retainer wherein one leg of the retainer has a forked end which is disposed under the head of the hinge pin while the other end is disposed closely above the head of the pin and is secured to an element of the hinge assembly such that it is stationary relative to one of the hinge leaves. Thus, the pin cannot be removed and the hinge cannot be disassembled until the retainer is removed.